Taki Sousuke
(Forward) |number= 10 |element= Earth |team= Kidokawa Seishuu |seiyuu= Mine Nobuya |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 029 (GO)}} Taki Sousuke ( ) is a forward for Kidokawa Seishuu. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Japanese version *''"Yoshihiko's older brother. He looks down on others for self-confidence and also takes grandstand plays."'' European version *''"Bradford's older brother. Confident, but can get rather arrogant at times."'' Appearance Sousuke has fair skin and black, slightly slanted eyes. He has long, brown hair with his bangs styled in the middle of his hair which is pointed up at the sides. Personality He was quite arrogant and rude to his younger brother. He also thought that Fifth Sector's soccer was the best. His brother thought real soccer was better, just like Raimon. He also prefers being a regular in the team. It is shown in episode 31 that he actually became softer in personality, and treated his younger brother with more kindness. Plot As one of the forwards of Kidokawa Seishuu, it is known he is a SEED. He used his keshin and his keshin hissatsu in episode 30, and scored the first goal against Raimon. He seemed to be worried at the end of the episode when Raimon scored a second goal. In episode 31, he was seen not cooperating with his teammates which made his brother very worried. However, when Yoshihiko entered the match, Sousuke was seen ignoring him frequently. At the end, when he had the ball, it was going to be stolen but he finally passed to his brother and cheered for him so he can shoot. After the end of the match, he was seen smiling with his brother and told him that his shoot was very good. In the game, he also joined Kakumei Senbatsu Team. This was a team that was against Fifth Sector. They played against Raimon to help Nishizono Shinsuke use his keshin. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Sousuke, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Katayama Tsuyoshi (Kidokawa Seishuu's Community master at the Water World Stadium) *'Item': Meimonkou no Trophy (名門校のトロフィー, randomly dropped from Kidokawa Seishuu at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Player': Nabe *'Item': Kidokawa Shoes (きどかわシューズ) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4860 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Sousuke, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Ooisokawa Tarou *'Player': Ishikawa Kanpei *'Photo': Black Imitation Cat (黒いまねき猫の写真) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2210 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Sousuke, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Kidokawa's Original Pickles (元祖木戸川漬, randomly dropped from Goggle Divers (ゴーグルダイバーズ) at Kisaragi Mako's left taisen route) *'Photo': Championship Gold Cup (金の優勝カップの写真, taken at Raimon's main building's fourth floor) *'Photo': Family Photo Frame (家族の写真立ての写真, taken in room 201 of Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Evil Mechanism (悪だくみの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * * * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'HR Aces' *'Strikers S' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Battle Brothers' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kakumei Senbatsu' Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Keshin users Category:SEEDs Category:Galaxy characters